


Good Omens: Lockdown

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: London has been on lockdown for over two months, and both Crowley and Aziraphale are very bored. Crowley can't go out and cause havoc, and Aziraphale tries his hand at baking
Kudos: 3





	Good Omens: Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this acticle, and decided to write a story to it.
> 
> Found here:
> 
> https://www.joblo.com/movie-news/david-tennant-michael-sheen-join-forces-for-good-omens-quarantine-special

The virus was slowly making its way around the globe, and all the countries have been on lockdown for over two months now. Crowley was getting quite bored, sitting at home all day and not being able to go out and cause havoc. Aziraphale, on the other hand, has been enjoying the peace and quiet since no one has come into the bookshop for a couple of months. Aziraphale missed seeing Crowley, so he decided to call him, to check up on him.

Crowley was laying on his couch, switching though the channels, trying to find something decent to watch, when his phone rang. He throws the remote aside and picks up the phone.  
“What?”  
“Hello, it’s me.”  
“I know it’s you, Aziraphale.”  
“Yes well, I’m just calling to see how you were doing in lockdown.”  
"I'm bored. I'm so very, very bored. Transcendentally bored. There's nothing to do here. I've decided, that if I can't think of anything to do within the next two days, I'm gonna have a nap, and I'll set the alarm clock for June. It’s got to be all over by June, isn’t it?”  
“Look, if this isn’t a silly question, wouldn’t you to be out and about doing things?”  
“Out and about? Aren’t we all meant to be staying home?”  
“Well yes, but you’re a demon, you’ve got a job to do. Obviously, you’re not going to get ill or spread a disease but you could set a bad example, tell everyone there’s a party going on or something.”  
"I could do that. But, if I did, well, people might follow my bad example and get ill, or even die. I know that I ought to be making people's lives even worse but everyone's so miserable and couped up right now anyway. I just don't have the heart for it."   
“I’m not miserable.”  
“Really? I suppose you’re off nipping around London doing miracles for people from a socially approved distance.”  
“Oh no, I can’t do that. We are all supposed to stay at home. I put up the ‘closed’ sign on the window and I’ve been catching up on my reading. Did you know, I’ve never had so few customers, not in 200 years. Although, there were a few young lads a couple of nights ago, who broke in through the back and tried to steal the cash box but they soon saw the harrow of their ways.”  
“Did you smite them with your wrath?”  
“Well, I certainly gave them a good talking to and I sent each of them home with cake.”  
“Cake?”  
“Quite a lot of cake actually, all of the restaurants and cafes have closed. It turns out I have a whole cookbook section here in the bookshop and I got peckish. I’ve now baked buntcake, sponge cake, angel’s food cake, 4 different types of sourdough loaf, Swartzwalder kirschtorte, although I had to miracle in the cherries. Then once I’ve baked them, I have to eat them all myself, which is why I was so delighted…”  
“To send your burglars home laden with baked goods, yes. You know what, I could hunker down at your place, slither over and watch you eat cake. I could bring a bottle or case of something drinkable.”  
“I’m afraid that would be breaking all the rules. It’s out of the question. I’ll see you when this is all over.”  
“Right, well, I’m setting my alarm clock for July. Goodnight, Angel.”  
“Goodnight, Crowley.”  
Zira ends the call and picks up the book next to him, he opens up the book and continues to read. He eventually falls asleep, with the book on his chest, dreaming of days when he would be reunited with Crowley.

The End


End file.
